Monomythos: Lorkhan und Satakal
Monomythos: Lorkhan und Satakal ist ein Buch in . Reihe *Der Monomythos *Monomythos: Drachengott und Fehlender Gott *Monomythos: Der Mythos der Aurbis *'Monomythos: Lorkhan und Satakal' *Monomythos: „Shezarrs Lied“ *Monomythos: Das Herz der Welt Fundorte Cyrodiil *Auf einem abzweigenden Pfad zwischen dem Heim der Familie Eisherz und Zimars Weingut. Deshaan *Zwischen Verwüstetes Dornfleck und dem Wegschrein des Tals der Geisterschlange, nördlich von der Straße und an einem Felsen. *Zwischen der Dreikreismine und Verwüstetes Dornfleck. *Zwischen dem Tempel des Tribunals in Gramfeste und der Dreikreismine. *Direkt südöstlich von den Docks von Shad Astula am Ufer. Grahtwald *Östlich vom Fürstenstein. *Östlich vom Wegschrein der Falinesti-Winterstätte in den Ruinen. Sturmhafen *Tempel der Göttlichen, Wegesruh *Schatzhaus von Wegesruh Sammlung *Shalidors Bibliothek *Göttliche und Gottheiten Inhalt Lorkhan Diese Gottheit tritt als Schöpfer, Schwindler und Prüfer auf und findet sich in jeder mythischen Tradition Tamriels. Sein beliebtester Name ist das aldmerische „Lorkhan“ für „Untergangstrommel“. Er hat die Ursprünglichen Geister überzeugt oder überlistet, die Ebene der Sterblichen zu erschaffen. Damit kippte Lorkhan das Gleichgewicht des Kosmos, wie schon sein Vater Padomay vor ihm, als dieser dem Universum Instabilität brachte. Nachdem die Welt Form gewinnt, löst sich Lorkhan von seiner göttlichen Mitte (je nach Variante der Geschichte unfreiwillig) und durchstreift anschließend ruhelos die Schöpfung der et'Ada. Die Deutungen dieser Ereignisse unterscheiden sich in den Kulturen erheblich voneinander. Es folgt eine der bekanntesten. Yokudanisch: „Satakal, die Weltenhaut“ „Satak war die Erste Schlange, die Schlange, die vor allem anderen kam, und alle Welten ruhten im Glanz ihrer Schuppen. Aber sie war so gewaltig, dass es nichts außer ihr gab, und daher schlang sie sich immer und immer wieder um sich selbst, und die Welten glitten übereinander, aber keine hatte Platz zum Atmen oder auch nur zum Sein. Und so riefen die Welten nach jemandem, der sie rettet, der sie befreite, aber natürlich gab es nichts außer der Ersten Schlange. Also musste die Hilfe aus dem Inneren der Schlange kommen. Diese Hilfe war Akel, der Hungrige Magen. Akel machte sich bemerkbar, und Satak konnte nur daran denken, was er war, und er war der beste Hunger, und so fraß und fraß sie. Bald war genug Platz, und es konnte Leben auf den Welten geben. So begannen die Dinge. Diese Dinge waren neu und machten oft Fehler, da sie kaum Übung darin hatten, Dinge zu sein. Also waren die meisten Dinge schnell am Ende oder nicht gut oder ohne Lebenswillen. Einige Dinge wollten beginnen, aber sie wurden gefressen, als Satak zu diesem Teil seines Körpers kam. Dies war eine Zeit voller Gewalt. Es dauerte nicht lange, da brachte Akel Satak dazu, sich selbst in den Kopf zu beißen. Das war das Ende. Jedoch war auch der Tod nicht das Ende des Hungers, und so streifte die Erste Schlange ihre Haut ab und begann von Neuem. Mit dem Tod der alten Welt begann Satakal, und als die Dinge dieses Muster erkannten, erkannten sie auch, welche Rolle sie bei all dem spielten. Sie fingen an, sich Namen zu geben, wie Ruptga oder Tu'whacca, und sie machten sich auf die Suche nach Ihresgleichen. Als Satakal sich immer und immer wieder selbst verschlang, lernten die stärksten Geister, den Zyklus zu umgehen, indem sie sich in seltsamen Winkeln bewegten. Sie nannten diesen Vorgang den ‚Weltengang‘, und so reisten sie zwischen den Weltenhäuten. Ruptga war so groß, dass er die Sterne ins Firmament hängen konnte, die schwächeren Geistern den Weg weisen sollten. Dies wurde für die Geister so einfach, dass daraus ein Ort entstand: An den Fernen Ufern wartete man nun auf die nächste Haut. Ruptga konnte während der Zyklen zahlreiche Kinder zeugen, und so wurde er als der Große Vater bekannt. Er hängte weiter Sterne ins Nichts, um anderen den Weg zu weisen, aber nach so vielen Zyklen gab es fast schon zu viele Geister, denen geholfen werden musste. Er erschuf sich einen Helfer aus den Überresten vergangener Häute, und er nannte ihn Sep, die Zweite Schlange. Sep hatte noch viel vom Hungrigen Magen in sich, mehrere Hunger mehrerer Häute. Sie war so hungrig, dass sie nicht klar denken konnte. Manchmal verschlang sie die Geister, denen sie helfen sollte, aber der Große Vater zog sie stets wieder aus ihrem Schlund. Schließlich hatte Sep es satt, dem Großen Vater zu helfen. Sie sammelte den Rest der alten Häute und formte eine Kugel daraus; dabei halfen ihr Geister, denen sie versprach, dass sie eine neue Welt erreichen konnten, indem sie aus der alten eine neue machten. Diesen Geistern gefiel diese Art zu leben, da sie einfacher war. Nie mehr müssten sie von Ort zu Ort springen. Viele Geister halfen mit, im Glauben, dass es nur logisch sei. Der Große Vater schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Schon bald starben die Geister auf dem Hautball, da sie sehr weit entfernt waren von der wirklichen Welt von Satakal. Und sie stellten fest, dass die Entfernung zu den Fernen Ufern jetzt zu groß für einen Sprung war. Die verbliebenen Geister flehten den Großen Vater an, sie zurückzuholen. Aber der grimmige Ruptga weigerte sich, und er sagte den Geistern, dass sie von nun an neue Wege erlernen müssten, um den Sternen zu den Fernen Ufern zu folgen. Andernfalls müssten sie durch ihre Kinder weiterleben, was nicht dasselbe war wie zuvor. Sep jedoch gebührte mehr Strafe, und der Große Vater erschlug die Schlange mit einem großen Stock. Der Hunger fiel aus Seps totem Maul; er war alles, was von der Zweiten Schlange übrig blieb. Während der Rest der neuen Welt weiter nach Göttlichkeit streben durfte, konnte Sep nur in einer toten Haut herumkriechen oder am Himmel herumschwimmen als hungriges Nichts, das vor Eifersucht versucht, die Sterne zu verschlingen.“ en:Monomyth: Lorkhan and Satakal ru:Мономиф: Лорхан и Сатакал Kategorie:Online: Bücher Kategorie:Online: Shalidors Bibliothek Kategorie:Online: Göttliche und Gottheiten Kategorie:Online: Kein Bild vorhanden